The present disclosure relates to an endoscope apparatus for observing the inside of subjects such as humans and mechanical structures.
In the medical field or the industrial field, an endoscope apparatus for observing the inside of subjects such as humans and mechanical structures (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-134039, for example) has been known.
The endoscope apparatus described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-134039 includes an insertion unit that is inserted into the inside of a subject and captures a subject image of the inside of the subject from the tip, an imaging apparatus (a camera head) that has an imaging element capturing the subject image and outputs an image signal obtained by capturing the subject image by the imaging element, a control apparatus that processes the image signal to generate a video signal for display, and a signal transmission path (a composite cable) that transmits the image signal from the imaging apparatus to the control apparatus.